Halloween Special: Mirajane Style
by elizabethbane
Summary: Something I wanted to do for Halloween. Just cause. Summary: Mirajane loves Halloween, and so should her guildmates. But she can settle for them loving eachother. Miraxus fic, not a oneshot. Rated T because, well Gajeel and Laxus have big mouths.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well I wanted to post a new chapter for my Fairy Tail fic, and my Infernal Devices one, but I decided to do this instead. **

**So, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mira POV <strong>

I just LOVE Halloween! It's the one holiday that I can be my matchmaking demon self, and no one can complain about it! GiHi!

"Uh, Mira? You okay?" Cana asked me from down the bar. Even being half-drunk, she still noticed that I was acting creepier than usual.

"Of course Cana! I'm just happy for Halloween, and in fact, I have something special planned for this year."

She paled. "Oh, well, uh. . .hey I haven't gone on a job in a while, I think I'll go look for one." A beer barrel dropped to the floor as the brunette rushed to the request board, but I beat her as I grabbed a microphone. **(A/N this is Mira, it's unlikely that she didn't have one)  
><strong>"Okay, everyone listen up! I have an important announcement!" The entire guild looked at the bar, all except Laxus, who ,sadly, was out on a mission. "Now, from now until November 2nd, no one is allowed to leave Magnolia."

"Why is that Mira-san?" Wendy asked.

"Because," I smiled, "I have a special event planned." Here I used my demon look, "So. . .if anyone has anything to say, please speak up now." I dared them. No one spoke, and several people backed away from the space, even Lisanna. "Great! Now, remember you all have to be here at eight-thirty tomorrow morning, or else."

Several people blinked, then rushed out the doors. The others stayed and ate the food they had ordered, but kept away from me. Good, because I had planning to do.

* * *

><p><strong>So, short and not all that good first chapter, but I was writing this at 4:00 in the morning. Also, I don't really have any idea what Mira should do to get the couples together. <strong>

**But I will be posting more tomorrow, or later today. **

**Please review, I'd love suggestions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Mira POV**

That night found me cleaning glasses in an empty guild hall, muesing.

Really, I had no idea what I was going to do with the guild, but I knew I had to make is good, and I had to focaus on the dense idiots who were too stubborn to realize that true love was there.

_'So, first I'll start with a list of couples.'_ I grabbed a sheet of lined paper and my favorite lilac pen, and started to write.

List of Couples Needed:  
>NaLu<br>GaLe  
>GrUvia<br>JeRza

And in my head, _'MirAxus'_.

But Laxus didn't like me in that way, no his eyes were always on Cana. Which was unfortunate, because the only men that she saw, were Bacchus and her beer. It pained me to admit, but the Matchmaker can not matchmake herself.

But, I had to think of an idea, not worry about trivial things. _'Hmm. . .Halloween, Halloween, Hallowe-Got it!'_ "A Halloween dance!" I shrieked. It was the perfect idea, and I could sabotauge everybody! Yes!

"So, first i have to tell everone that it'll be a masquerade, but i have to add a twist. . ." I murmered, "the boy-girl switch? No, wouldn't help any pairs. Ooh, I could tell certain people to wear certain things! Yes, that'll work. Good, but I'll need to schedule entertainment. . .hmm. . . .Ah! A singing contest! And. . ." I rubbed my palms together, putting down the glass i had been rubbing for the last ten minutes, "we'll only play love songs."

* * *

><p>So the next mornig, guild members revieved a letter, entailing what they had to wear, but not why.<p>

_Halloween is underway, and we are having a DANCE!_

_Now, to make this interesting, people are only allowed to dress in certain colors. Those colors are specified below, and to make it even more interesting, a person may only see their personalised instructions. See ya there!_

_Lucy Heartphilia: Pink and Red, long skirt._

_Natsu Dragneel: Blue, dress NICE!_

_Levy McGarden: Orange, Black_

_Gajeel Redfox: Black, Silver, dress NICE!_

_Gray Fullbuster: Blue, keep your clothes ON THIS TIME!_

_Juvia Lockser: Ice blue, white, shorter skirt._

* * *

><p>My list went on and on, taking several pages, but the guild needed it for my plan to work!<p> 


End file.
